Characters
Characters of Delta Force Hero's: Name: Sky Aeromax Species: Scizor Delta Type: Flying Power: Super Sonic flight, ability to fly. Bio: Sky was that kid you just looked at and barfed. He was cruel, mean and heartless. Since he is a delta, he was tortured through childhood. His own parents through him out! He joined a circus as a freak, but was kicked out for being "too freaky". With the money he earned, he bought a small building and turned it into a pawnshop. One day, a Bibarel named Boris stepped into his shop. Boris, givem the power of strength, offered Sky a chance to prove what he is worth. This offer, although he sometimes regrets it, sets off a chain of events that change Sky's life forever. Name: Boris ?????? Species: Bibarel Delta Type: Fighting Powers: Super Strength, Bio: The secretive and quiet leader of Delta Force, Boris never quits a good fight. He recruits all of the members, and finds all of the staff. Not much is known about his past, but he has a strange addiction to rare candies... Name: Wry ?????? Species: Wynut Delta type: Ghost Powers: Exorcism, able to comple you do do anything that isn't impossible. Bio: The "Heart" of Delta Force, Wry is always in a good mood. His weirdness originates from his past. In his entire lifetime, he was been banned form Mcdonalds, had over 100 psychotic episodes, been beaten up 50 times and fired from 20 different jobs! it might seem like you would need a lot of heart to put that all behind him, but there's no telling when he might crack. Name: Brine ????? Species: Pigieotto Delta Type: Water Powers: Weather, Can use the water particles in the air to create miniature rainstorms, can make Hurricanes at will. Bio: Like Boris, there is not much to say. He's cool, quiet and in your face. His powers come in handy most of the time, but sometimes, it can get out of control. Name: Dot Studden Species: Flygon Delta Type: Bug Powers: Can control bugs, can evolve them at wish Bio: Like Sky, she is one of the the newest member of Delta Force. Very shy, she stutters on almost any sentence. Raised by bug-phobic parents, she was abandoned when they found out her "gift". Although she seems she, she only seems to stutter around Sky... Name: Umbra Kudamon Species: Grovyle Delta Type: Dark Powers: Can possess people, nighttime is like daytime for him Bio: Ok, get this. He's British. He has a wicked awesome sword. He can take over other peoples bodies. Darkness is nothing to him, it feels like daylight. Weird enough for ya? Oh, and he has severe anger issues, and once played soccer, but was kicked off the team when he possessed the ref for telling him "not to kick the player with the ball with cleats on.". Name: Poppy Ivvy Species: Piplup Delta Type: Grass Powers: Can control Plants growth patterns, can turn them into vicious beasts. Bio: Two words, Dumb, Blonde. Thats what Poppy would be if she had hair. Her method of attack is to press a button on her suit. It makes a pot full of soil and seed pop out of her suit. You can kinda guess what happens next. One of the weaker Delta Force members. Never seen anywhere without wearing a flower on her head. Villains: Name: Gordon Species: Drapion Delta Type: Ground Powers: Can control the earth around him, Earthquakes at will, can create mountains at will Bio: Like Boris, there isn't much to say. He's evil, sarcastic and sneaky. He is also the leader of The evil tram D.D.O.O.M. Although, deep down inside, he isn't THAT bad. Name: Brice Species: Onix Delta Type: Ice Powers: Can use the water particles around him to make ice, can freeze anything on contact. Bio: Coming Soon! More Soon!